


A court of assassins and shadows

by Court_of_chocolate (orphan_account)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Magic, Slow Burn, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Court_of_chocolate
Summary: Killing people is never easy. But killing people who you know for a fact are innocent is almost impossible to stomach. And still. Its what i do. Its what i have to do if i dont want them to go after me and my family. So i go on. I wash my hands in the blood of innocents. All to save my family. My name is Grace Archeron. And this is my story.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 9





	A court of assassins and shadows

When I come home, the lights are still burning bright. I immideately know something is wrong. Mrs Laurent never leaves the light on and it is the middle of the night. The chances of my sisters, who both heed their beauty sleep, are almost nonexistant. I draw one of the many knives attached to my body. I have been armed ever since Feyre warned us about a threat coming out of Prythian.

The door is comepletely silent when I open it. I check it every day. Ther are four figures in the dining room. From what I am able to see, all of them are fae. I dont know what they plan, but my best chance is to get my sisters without them noticing and try to reach the town. That is if my sisters are still alive and here. And even then, the chances to be quiter than the fae are rather small.

I silently slip through the door and start to make my way up the stairs. My mind is a mess, but my instinct take over and I make it halfway up the stairs before I suddenly, much faster than my human body can react, find myself face to face with a fae.

He is huge. I can barely see the top of his wings and suddenly i realize how stupid my plan was. More silent than fae. Its impossible. But i refuse to go quietly. My hand snapps foreward and the knife cuts cleanly through his chest. He seems more surprised than hurt, but that moment of unconcentration is all i need to run arounnd him and make my way to the top of the stairs. 

I dont bother with being quiet now. They noticed me anyway. The best option would be to run back to the door and seek help in the town, but i cant leave ym sisters alone. My mind panicks. Its against every rule my master has ever taught me, but i cant help it.

„Nesta“, i scream, hoping she is still well enough to hear me. „Nesta“

„Grace“, a voice behind me said harshly. „Grace, stop“

I know that voice have imagined hearing it again for almost a year now. 

„Feyre?“ I cant believe my eyes, but there she is. My eyes water. I can neither see nor think clearly anymore. I rush down the stairs and throw my much smaller body into her arms. She pulls me close and for a moment we just hold each other like the rest of the world wouldn´t exist.

But then my mind clearsrealize that there are 3 unhumanly big fae males staanding arond us and i still don´t have a clue where my sister might be. 2 knives slide in my hands and i take a definstive sand next to Feyre.

„Mind telling me whats going on here?“ i ask her, my eyes roaming the fae, trying to find weak spots. 

Two of them have black wings tucked in thight. Like they are tryying to protect them. If i get a chance to strike, strike there.

„What the fuck, Grace. Where did you get those knive from?“ Feyre askes, taking a step back.

I just shrug my shoulders, not in the mood for an explanation. 

„They are my friends“ Feyre explained in a soothing voice, appearently fearing i might decide to use the knives. I roll my eyes at her tone. She never stopped looking at me like a child who could break the expensive vase any second. One of the main reasons why i never told them about my hobby. 

„This is Azriel“ she pointed at the male with the shadows, who tries to stop me earlier.

„Cassian“ she pointed at a grinning, winged male.

„And Rhysand, the high lord of the night court“ she pointed at the last male. No wings but equally threatening.

„Where are Elain and Nesta?“ it was the only thing i could thing about. If they were here, why hadn´t they awoken. And if they were awake, why hadn´t they come down. My mind was spinning trying to find an answer.

„They are asleep“ the man without wings said with a dark voice. Rhysand.

„Like i didn´t wake them up“ i replied. There was no way Nesta would not wake up to the sound of me screaming her name. But then again she was Nesta.

„Who is this?“ the man who Feyre had called Cassian asked. He was still grinning, seemingly enjoying my confusion. I was tempted to throw one of my knifes in his face just so that he would quit smiling.

But before i could make a snacky comment Feyre chipped in.

„This is my sister Grace Archeron. The smallest one.“ I am trained enough that not even the noticed me flinching at our last name. There are things going on in this family that not even Feyre has discoverd. 

„Its a pleasure to meet you.“ The fae Feyre called Azriel said, while reaching out his hand. 

In very unladylike manner i grabbed his hand and shook it. All of the males especially Cassian seemed pleasently surprised. 

„I wish i coud say the same, but considering i still have no clue whats going on…“

„We were sitting in the dining hall. Why don´t you come sit with us and i explain everyting.“ Feyre interrupted me. She seemed in a desperate need to talk.

I was tired. So freaking tired. I had been out all day for an especially hard job, but it was like always. My family needed me so i put my own crap aside to deal with their crap.  
With a heavy sighn i sighned for her to go to the dining hall.

For what felt like 50 hours Feyre explained what had happened and how she became fae. Most of it i had already pieced together. The magic stuff was new, and that much power inside a once human body concerning, but i didn´t really care. I had no plan to move to Prythian, so unless changing into fae had changed my sisters personality dramatically, i was fine with her being fae.

When i told her that after she had finished her tale she broke into tears and hugged me for an eternity. Nesta probably didn´t take it well. No surprise there.  
I excused myself and made my way to my bedroom. I hadn´t taken off my coat or gloves, even though Feyre had offerd multiple times.

I took off my coat and threw it in the corner. My gloves were quick to follow. I made my way to the bathroom on exhausted legs. 

I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but looking in the mirror i gatherd my last powers and started to take off my fighting gear. The reason I was unable to take off my coat in front of Feyre, or any of my siblings, for that matter.

I was quick to clean it of the remaining blood and continued to clean myself. It was hard and it took every ounce of power not to break down, but as always i somehow managed to finish and fell to bed.


End file.
